Juggernauts and Crosses
Juggernauts and Crosses is the eighth level in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Characters HEROES *Jean Grey *Cyclops *Storm *Iceman *Beast VILLAINS *Juggernaut *Magneto *Mystique *Toad *Pyro HENCHMEN *Acolytes Non-Playable Characters *Wolverine *Professor X *Gambit *Colossus Locations *X-Mansion Synopsis At Latveria, Doctor Doom and Loki talk about getting close with the Cosmic Brick to rule the world. Doom asks where they can get the power sources, Loki says the X-Men have it, and he sends Magneto and Juggernaut to investigate. Later at the X-Mansion, Wolverine talks to Professor X and he shows him the Tesseract he stole from the last mission, saying it will find Magneto, but X says they will find unwanted attention, and they are ambushed by Magneto. Cyclops and Jean Grey are in front of the X-Mansion, noticing it is under attack. They head to the back of the mansion and realize the students are in trouble and trapped. Professor X uses his mind power to talk to Jean and Cyclops and tells him they must rescue the students. They head up and to the right, Jean uses her telekinesis to remove the picture of her on the wall. Jean uses her telekinesis again on the bookshelf to reveal a switch. She pulls an escape hatch that will appear for the remaining students. Juggernaut will then barge into the room and subsequently crash through a door on the right. They follow him through the hole in the wall. They skirt the blockage through the opening and proceed to the right. Juggernaut will again barge through and swing from a chandelier that will fall, blocking their path. Jean Grey and Cyclops head on the other side of the blockage. Entering the room, they will see Storm being suspended from a chandelier by Toad. Storm then zaps Toad with her lightning and she joins the team. The three extinguish the 3 fires on the right, building the debris into a chair, then push it in and folding it up with Jean Grey's telekinesis. Using the pieces to build a third chair; they push it in and fold it up using Jean Grey's telekinesis. This will cause an electrical socket to appear. Storm charges up and zaps some power into the electrical socket, opening the escape tunnel. Once the students are rescued, the window at the back of the room will be sealed with a security shutter, but not before some more goons show up. They dispatch them, and then open the security door and emerge into the courtyard. They head to the right until you see a battle raging between Iceman and Pyro. He prompts to chill the bad guy out and joining the team After the wall bursts open, revealing Juggernaut and Colossus battle, Iceman uses his powers to freeze the fountain into some stairs up to the roof. With all the X-Men, They go back to where they started, and anything that they did earlier is still done. Now, you have a way to put out fires. Two, actually. Head to the right and put out the flames at the top of the stairs, then clear the debris away. Walk up onto the balcony and extinguish the flames there as well. Build the pieces that were in the fire into two suits of armor, then use Jean’s telekinesis to place them on the railing. This will reveal a transformer that Storm can charge up to call an elevator down to the hangar. The X-Men find Magneto with the Tesseract and Mystique in disguise of the Professor. They escape through the hall, Cyclops and Storm stay behind to help the students while Jean and Iceman follow Magneto, with the Beast joining them, and they head to the helicopter place. Then Juggernaut appears and Magneto tells him to deal with the X-Men. Juggernaut will begin the fight by throwing large objects at them. Jean catches one with her telekinesis and lobs it back at the brute. While Juggernaut barges around the room, they put out the flames and build the debris there into a lever. They reveal a crate. Jean’s telekinesis lures Juggernaut into the pipes, then use Iceman to freeze him solid and toss Juggernaut telekinetically. They defeat him, but Magneto gets away, then Wolverine, Cyclops and Professor X appears, Jean informs them of the bad news, and Professor says they owe Nick Fury a favor. Walkthrough Category:Levels